thegreatlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jess Brightwell
"In Alexandria, Jess makes fierce, often dangerous friendships within his fellow Postulants--Thomas, Khalila, Glain, even prickly Dario. When new girl Morgan joins and reveals secrets about their instructor, Scholar Wolfe, loyalties will be tested, and grow even deeper. A great deal of knowledge, Jess discovers, can be a very dangerous thing." Background and History Born and raised in London, Jess's childhood is fairly unknown aside from the fact Jess's father wasted no time in raising his sons in the art of book smuggling. He is the second child of Callum Brightwell and Charity Brightwell, after his older brother Liam. Physical Description and Personality Even though Jess and Brendan had been born as identical twins, their personality has been considered to be polar opposites. Jess is described as 'bold' and 'self-contained,'. And although no particular description for Jess was given in the books, Jess is imagined as having dark hair and blue eyes. Biography Ink and Bone= In 'Ink and Bone (book),Jess is sent off to Great Library of Alexandria to work as book smuggler on behalf of his family. The prologue begins with ten-year-old Jess being readied by his father, Callum Brightwell, for a book drop off. As he sets off, he is soon chased by London Garda Soldiers. He spots St Paul's Serapeum and has no choice but to make his way there as the soldiers chase him. Once past the Garda barricades there, the London Garda are unable to trespass without clearance. Momentarily safe, Jess slows down until he realises that an automaton lion has sensed him and begins to chase him. Jess manages to escape. He arrives at his destination a few minutes late and goes in search of the buyer. He approaches the man by pretending to be an urchin in need of money for his mother. He follows the man into a carriage where another man sits. Jess gives the book to the man who instantly rips the pages and stuffs them into his mouth. Jess attempts to stop him but is kicked out of the carriage. He returns home, visibly shaken, and his father explains that the man he met was an Ink-licker, power hungry people who purchase books, only to consume to stop others from having the book. In present day, Jess, now sixteen years old, is hiding in a secret place until he is interrupted by a slap to the back of his head from his twin brother, Brendan. Brendan informs his that the Ink-licker from six years ago had died. While the newspapers say it was due to mysterious circumstances, the official story was that someone knifed him as he was coming out of a club. Brendan informs Jess that their father wants a word. Jess returns home where Callum informs him that he has bought Jess a placement in the library, provided that he makes the training. Jess is shocked and confused at his father's decision who informs he that if he does take the place,and fail, he would never receive any help from his family again. Jess reports to the London Serapeum for the entry test. The test was given in the Reading Room where a Scholar passed out thin sheets of paper to everyone. After the test, he returns to the carriage and awaits for his results. He receives his acceptance letter through his Codex, signed with the Library seal. In celebration, his mother gifts him a set of styluses, his father a new Codex and nothing from Brendan. After dinner, Brendan warns him that once he leaves, their family will lose him to the library forever. The next day, Jess is accompanied to St. Pancras station with his father. Once his father departs, Jess encounters a Burner. He lectures passer-bys about the dangerous of the Library before tipping Greek Fire over his personal journal and, then, himself. Jess along with the other passengers are taken aside to safety as the High Garda quelled the chaos. After the train had been cleared, Jess and the other passengers were once more reckoned to the train. As he sat down, a big guy with blond hair and hulking figure came towards his seat. The man asked if he could sit with Jess and Jess offered space, albeit hesitantly as there were many empty seats. The man introduced himself as Thomas Schreiber, a man from Germany, as Jess noticed from his accent. Thomas, like Jess, was also on his way to Alexandria where he will train as a Library Servant. During the discussion, Jess, being proud of himself, told Thomas that he scored the highest in England. However, Thomas shut him down with telling him that he scored more than ninety. Thomas told him that he hadn't gotten the highest score among all test takers but the girl across of them--who got a hundred percent score--did. Jess, once more feeling confident of his skills, walked to her and introduced himself as the girl nodded gracefully. She had a hijab covering her head and she was accompanied by her father. She introduced herself as Khalila and Jess noticed immediately how pretty she was. TBA |-|Paper and Fire= TBA |-|Ash and Quill TBA Category:Main Character Category:Postulant